This invention relates to the provision of electrical connections associated with cylinder head cover assemblies for use with internal combustion engines having electrical equipment, such as electrically-controlled fuel injectors, in the cylinder head.
There is a general trend towards the use of electrically-controlled fuel injectors in diesel engines, prompted by the continuing drive for lower emissions.
Since the fuel injectors are conventionally positioned on the cylinder head within a cylinder head cover (rocker cover), it is therefore necessary to route electrical wiring from the individual fuel injectors past the cylinder head cover to an external control circuit. The volume enclosed by the cylinder head cover contains lubricating oil paths for camshaft and valve components, and also a breather assembly for gas recirculation. It is therefore necessary for the cylinder head cover to be attached to the cylinder head in a fluid-tight manner.
It is known to route the electrical wiring for the fuel injectors through an aperture in the cylinder head cover. This requires an aperture which is larger than any connector at one or other end of the wiring, and such an aperture is difficult to seal. It is also known to route the wiring through a grommet inserted in a recess extending from one edge of the cylinder head cover. This is awkward to assemble, and is difficult to implement in such a way as to establish and maintain a fluid-tight seal.
The present invention provides a cylinder head cover assembly which provides a route for electrical connections which is simple to assemble and has effective sealing.
The present invention provides a cylinder head cover assembly for use with an internal combustion engine. The assembly comprises a cylinder head cover attachable to a cylinder head to define a closed space.
A first connector has electrical wiring extending therefrom which has at least one distal end connectable, in use of the engine, to at least one electrical device disposed within said closed space.
The cylinder head cover defines an aperture therethrough with a closed periphery, in which aperture said first connector is receivable to be removably seated against the internal surface of the cylinder head cover adjacent said closed periphery.
From another aspect, the invention provides a method of connecting at least one electrical device disposed within a cylinder cover to a location external to the cylinder cover. In the method a connector which is coupled via electrical wiring to a first connector is attached to the at least one electrical device. The first connector is engaged against an aperture provided in the cylinder head cover with the first connector removably seated against the internal surface of the cylinder head cover adjacent the aperture.
A second connector is then inserted into the aperture from the exterior of the cylinder head cover to engage and electrically couple with the first connector.
From yet another aspect, the invention provides a method of removing a cylinder head cover from a cylinder head, in which cylinder head cover there is disposed at least one electrical device attached to electrical wiring, the wiring being coupled to a first connector, the method comprising disengaging and removing a second connector from the first connector through an aperture provided in the cylinder head cover, thereby electrically decoupling the first and second connectors.
The first connector is then caused to move away from the internal surface of the cylinder head cover adjacent the aperture, and the cylinder head cover is removed from the cylinder head.